Full Of Surprises
by kittykattle90
Summary: Hadvar/F!D-born - smut/fluff! The Dragonborn is one tough lady - questions of her ability to go toe-to-toe with her male counterparts are long gone, along with any memory of her femininity. That is until Hadvar spots a familiar face at a festival...


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any money from The Elder Scrolls series... You seriously think I'd be writing fanfiction if I did!

"Honestly, this might be the most idiotic festival..." Hadvar grumbled, sipping a mouthful of warm mead with a grimace.

"Ah, quit your belly-aching." Legate Skulnar chuckled at his side, "At least you bleedin' live here. Imagine having to travel for days with your men to see this piss-poor show..." He snorted, "'The Burning of King Olaf''! They couldn't think up a more inventive title?"

The Legate didn't try to conceal his voice, and as such, the two men received several warning glances from members of the Bard's College. What retribution a bunch of poets and song-writers could mete out against Imperial forces Hadvar didn't know, but he held his tongue nonetheless. No use making enemies out of friends; especially in times like these. He forced another swig of mead into his mouth.

"I thought Jarl Elisif had shut down the festival this year?" Hadvar asked, "Something about it being distasteful to burn a King's effigy so soon after High King Torygg's assassination?"

"Aye, I'd heard those rumours too. Shame she didn't." Skulnar scoffed, "Would have saved me a lot of grief."

"I would have thought the abundance of female wiles and free food would be enough to keep you men quiet." General Tullius' voice cut in sharply from behind them. Both men tensed and stood to attention automatically.

The General smirked, "At ease - this is a celebration. Just... Try to enjoy yourselves – or at least keep your voices down." He gave Legate Skulnar a pointed look.

The two men nodded and shifted uneasily, struggling to relax despite the General's assertions. He did have one thing right, Hadvar noticed glancing around the hoards of people that had gathered to celebrate the festival. All the women were looking particularly fine, donning their finest gowns. Some had even decorated their hair with wild flowers for the occasion.

Legate Skulnar must have had the same realisation as he stared unabashed at a particular beauty who was laying out fresh flagons of mead onto a large wooden table.

"Have either of you men seen Legate Rikke?" Tullius asked, craning his neck to search the crowd, "She and the Dragonborn disappeared a few hours ago to prepare for the celebrations. I thought they wouldd have returned by now..."

"Away sharpening their swords I hope..." Skulnar growled under his breath. His gaze had left the attractive woman to murderously eye a bard who had just struck up a particularly irritating tune on the lute.

"Not a fan of the lute, Legate?" Hadvar teased, stopping a young girl briefly to snatch a sweet-roll from the tray she was carrying.

"It's not the instrument I detest..." The Legate muttered and Hadvar chuckled, taking a large bite of the roll.

"Ah, Rikke!" General Tullius called out. Hadvar and Skulnar turned to address their superior respectfully.

She looked a vision of loveliness – her dress deep scarlet, clearly of great expense. Hadvar was almost disappointed to see the leader had forgone twining wild flowers in her hair. He supposed Rikke was far too stern for that kind of practice; he would bet it was a struggle for her to even don a dress at all.

"General." She greeted him tersely and stood to attention. Tullius waved his hand dismissively and the woman relaxed – though she still held her arms behind her back.

Hadvar turned his attention back to the large bonfire in the centre of the courtyard. A few of the bards were stacking kindling around the crudely made effigy. Suddenly there was a rough tap on his arm. He glanced at Skulnar who was staring vacantly past him.

"Who's the beauty Rikke's brought with her?" He asked and Hadvar whipped his head back around. Sure enough, stood beside Rikke was the most enchanting female he'd ever seen. His jaw fell open; thankfully now vacant of sweet-roll.

The woman's hair shone like spun gold in the dusky light from the fading sun. Unlike the Legate, she did wear an abundance of flowers twined into the beautiful strands. The blossoms were pale lilac, to offset the deep, dark aubergine colour of her dress; which was just as ornate and elegant as Rikke's.

Hadvar had trouble remaining standing when her blue eyes flickered to him, flashing with recognition. She shot him a grin that promised all manner of dirty, illicit things before returning her gaze to the General.

"You know that woman?" Skulnar rasped, "You have to introduce me. She... She's a true pleasure to behold."

"I... I don't know her." Hadvar replied, his mouth dry, "She must have mistaken me for someone else..."

"Ah, I don't believe we've had the pleasure..." The General's voice cut through the jubilant festival noise, drawing the soldiers' attention away from the stunning woman. Tullius was looking just as bewitched as Hadvar felt, gazing down at the beautiful creature in awe. The woman's features crumpled into a menacing frown.

"Excuse me, but I believe we have, General." She bit back, her eyes flashing warningly. Rikke chuckled quietly under her breath and Hadvar's heart stopped in his chest.

"I take it back." He spoke to Skulnar, "I do know her."

"Who is she? A visiting royal?" The Legate enquired eagerly.

"N-no. She's the Dragonborn." Hadvar replied, almost laughing. The female stood before him bore no resemblance to the incredible warrior he had come to know and respect. If he hadn't met her at Helgen, he'd have doubted the Dragonborn was a woman at all.

"You must be joking! Don't play with me Captain – there is no way. A maid as fine as that has never seen a day in the fields, never mind in battle. And you want me to believe she's not only a Tribune for the Imperial Legion, but also the fated Dragonborn?"

"Believe me or not, Sir. I was at Helgen – the day that dragon attacked. I helped her escape..." Hadvar swallowed, averting his gaze swiftly as the Dragonborn glanced across at him once again. "I assure you, that woman is th-"

"Legate Skulnar!" General Tullius cut his way through the bustling crowd, the Dragonborn tucked into his side. "I'd like to introduce you to Freyja, the Dragonborn." The General grinned, his chest puffed out with pride.

Skulnar gaped for a whole three seconds before closing his mouth and holding out a meaty hand. Hadvar had to bite his tongue not to chastise the Legate for simply offering his hand to a maid, instead of kissing the back of hers, as would have been more appropriate.

The Dragonborn lunged for the gesture and gripped the appendage determinedly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Legate Skulnar." Her voice was heavy and rasping, oozing authority.

"H-Hadvar was just informing me you were at Helgen? When the dragon attacked?" Skulnar spluttered, clearly still reeling from the contrast between the woman's exterior and her overwhelming attitude; ever the hardened warrior. Even in a frock.

At the mention of his name Hadvar stood to attention and addressed the Dragonborn officially. Her steely expression softened and she bowed her head at him with a gentle smile. Hadvar would never admit to the warmth that bloomed in his chest when she did.

"Nice to see you again, Hadvar." She replied, seemingly ignoring Skulnar's weak attempt at starting a conversation.

"Rikke, there's Headmaster Viarmo – please excuse us men... And lady," Tullius added quickly before both he and Rikke disappeared through the crowds to extend more pleasantries.

The Dragonborn nodded and watched them leave for a moment before unceremoniously grasping her dress and shifting her breasts inside the tight corset with a look of annoyance. Both the Legate and Hadvar stared in silence as the woman's cleavage became even more ample.

"What a load of rubbish this festival is, hm?" Freyja grinned, all airs and graces abandoned. "I guess it's important to enjoy yourself in times of war – but seriously? Burning an effigy? I'd rather kill a dragon..."

Oh yes, there was no denying that this buck-some maiden was the Dragonborn, Hadvar smirked. She was just as feisty as he recalled from Helgen. The woman had had no weapons, barely a stitch of clothing on her back; and he'd had to drag her back from fist-fighting Alduin as he torched the place to the ground.

"...You gents really are the life of the party, aren't you?" She muttered sarcastically, shooting Hadvar a pointed look.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I was just so entranced by your—"

"My apologies, Dragonborn. I was just musing on how you-"

Both men spluttered awkwardly.

Freyja grinned, clearly greatly amused, but her expression faltered as her gaze fell past both men. Hadvar turned to see a troupe from his own battalion blatantly staring at her, wide-eyed, tongues practically lolling out of their mouths.

There was no need to guess what they thought of her attire.

"My apologies, Tribune," Hadvar bit out and spun on his heel towards them.

"No, wait Hadvar – it's fi-" Freyja began, but he didn't slow.

"Hey!" He shouted, the men shot-straight, "Do I have to remind you men, despite the joyous occasion, that you are still soldiers of the Imperial Legion? Men of honour? I'd ask you not to salivate like beasts, at the first sight of a beautiful woman."

There was a chorus of muted apologies.

"She's still our Tribune. Remember that," Hadvar snapped, swivelling around and almost smacking right into the Dragonborn. Skulnar watched on curiously from afar, shooting him an amused, knowing look.

"Hadvar..."

"Ah, my apologies Tribune." He dropped his head, "I didn't see you th-"

"Hadvar." The Dragonborn repeated, holding up a hand for silence this time.

There was a tense pause.

"I don't need you to stick up for me."

"I'm sorry Miss, but it was such a blatant disregard fo-" Hadvar began, but was silenced once more by a raised palm.

"That said – did you just call me beautiful?" Freyja asked, keeping her expression guarded. Hadvar stared blankly at her for a moment.

"I, uh, I just... Uh, y-yes. I might have." He spluttered, "I offer my gravest apologies f-"

Another gesture cut him off once again. There was a tense pause.

"How badly do you want to see this effigy get toasted?" She asked, a wicked sparkle flickering in her schooled features.

"I... Sorry? I don't understand." Hadvar replied.

"Well, if you don't have your heart set on seeing it, I thought you might be interested in accompanying me to my chambers. I have to get this damned bodice off before it crushes my lungs and..." The Dragonborn paused, swiping her tongue across her lips, "I thought you might be available to help me get it off."

Just like that - Hadvar's jaw dropped for the second time that afternoon.

Seemingly taking his silence for a 'yes', the Dragonborn surveyed the crowds – looking for a suitable distraction. Her eyes lit up as she spotted the young girl with the tray of sweet-rolls.

"Fus!" She whispered harshly under her breath, and before Hadvar could ask what she was doing – the tray flew from the girl's hands, clattering loudly on the floor.

The crowd's attention fixed on the maid, several people bending to help her retrieve the food. Hadvar felt the Dragonborn's hand in his as she dragged him - with surprising force - quickly in the opposite direction. He stared in wonder at the tray, up to the fair maid in front of him, then back to the tray.

"Did you...? Was that-?" He stumbled.

"I felt bad for doing it to the poor lass – she must be so embarrassed." Freyja replied, turning to him with a wicked smile, "But a need's a must."

"I've never seen a dragon-shout up close before, that's amazing!" Hadvar enthused. The Dragonborn giggled.

"That's nothing - you should see them when I mean it." She pulled him quickly down the stone steps and out onto the deserted streets of Solitude.

"A fearsome affair, no doubt." Hadvar replied, earning another smile from the girl.

"It's not far to my home. Quickly, before someone sees us." Freyja continued to tug at him until they were almost jogging.

It was only as the Dragonborn let go of his hand to trot up a short stairway to an elaborate looking front door that Hadvar realised where he was and what he was doing.

"I, ah..." He rubbed his neck, taking a step backwards, "I'm not sure I should be helping you, Tribune. Wouldn't this job be much better suited to a chambermaid or maybe even Legate Rikke?" Hadvar kept his gaze lowered.

"Don't go getting cold feet on me now Hadvar." Freyja snorted, pushing the door open. She beckoned him into the house and, after a moments hesitation, he followed.

It was dark inside, but even in the dim light the elaborate furniture and decoration stood out. Hadvar raised his eyebrows.

"Being the Dragonborn must be... affluent." He muttered, running a palm across the back of a finely finished chair.

"It has its moments." Freyja smiled, "Now let us hurry – this dress pains me more than being stabbed." She started up the stairs and Hadvar followed obediently.

"You've been stabbed before, my lady?" He asked quietly.

"On more than one occasion." She replied absently.

Hadvar reeled at the thought of someone so delicate and dainty being stabbed at all, never mind more than once! And to be so casual about it...

"Here we are." Freyja pushed the door open, "My chamber." She shot him a sultry look and sauntered into the room.

Hadvar loitered in the doorway, shuffling his feet as he watched her busying around. She began pulling the thick curtains across each of the windows in turn, the room gradually falling into darkness. The material was so finely made it did its job almost too well. As the Dragonborn tugged the last drape free, Hadvar – with his eyesight still adjusting from the light outside - was plunged into absolute blackness.

"Uh, Dragonborn?" He spoke tentatively and reached an arm in front of him. It came into contact with something warm and soft. He jolted back and there was a feminine squeal, followed by laughter.

"Oh! I- M-my apologies, Tribune. I can't see any-" He stopped breathing feeling a pair of delicate hands rest on his shoulders. The woman was so close, Hadvar could feel her breathing; raising goosebumps on his skin.

"It's quite alright, Hadvar." She all but purred. He swallowed thickly, keeping his arms clamped to his sides.

"W-we are here to, uh, adjust your clothing – are we not?" Hadvar spoke, but his voice faltered. "I can't see anything, I'm afraid I won't be able to help until-"

"Gods, you need to lighten up!" There was a loud, over-dramatised sigh and the hands were removed.

"I'm sorry, I thought-"

"YOL!" Freyja yelled forcefully and Hadvar stifled a yelp as a huge fireball hurtled across the room to crash noisily into the fireplace. Sparks and embers flew out, but the firewood caught light immediately, chasing the room's shadows away.

The Dragonborn was still stood in front of him, albeit not as close as she had been before. She had her hands on her hips and turned back to him with a smug grin.

"That wasn't even a full shout." She explained. Hadvar stared past her at the fire in amazement.

"What else can you do? You can throw things and breathe fire with this voice of yours... Anything else I should know about?" He uttered breathlessly.

"I'm a circus full of tricks, most definitely." The Dragonborn grinned widely and then swivelled so her back was to Hadvar.

"Down to business." She pulled her long locks over one shoulder and waited.

Hadvar eyed the garment with confusion; laces and buttons everywhere. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"In your own time." The Dragonborn teased, glancing over her shoulder.

"I- Sorry." Hadvar muttered, "I've never done this before. I don't know..." He trailed off, carefully tugging loose a ribbon, unsure of what would happen when he did.

"You've never undressed a woman?" Freyja's brow quirked, "A good-looking man like you?"

"That's not what I meant." Hadvar replied indignantly, "I've undressed plenty of wom- Ah! I uh, I mean, no I... I..." He coughed again, feeling his cheeks heating uncomfortably. The Dragonborn didn't even try to hide her amusement.

"Well, in that case – get to it." She nodded her head backwards. "You might have more success undoing the corset lacing."

As Hadvar worked to loosen the tight lacing, the Dragonborn visibly relaxed. She sighed heavily and groaned. Hadvar swallowed.

"That is so much better." She purred, bowing her back to stretch. "If Alduin is evil, I don't know what corsets are... I'll have Rikke's head for suggesting this dress to me."

Hadvar chuckled, continuing to work the laces loose. All too soon, the dress began to sag, the heavy material pulling the garment down with it's weight. Freeing the very last eyelet, the dress finally collapsed on itself and, seeing Freyja was blissfully unaware of her predicament, Hadvar was forced to lunge forward. His large hands grasped the Dragonborn's shapely hips, holding her dress in place.

She gasped, her own hands flying to his. Over her shoulder, Hadvar was loathe to admit, his eyes were fixed on her heaving breasts – the garment mere moments from baring them.

"Hadvar..." The Dragonborn breathed.

"Your dress is going to fall if I let go..." Hadvar sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, "You need to take the weight yourself, then I'll excuse myself whilst you-"

"When I requested you help me remove my corset, I hadn't expected you to excuse yourself for the grand finale." The woman interrupted him with a laugh. "You will stay."

"Dragonborn..." Hadvar's voice was pained, "I can't... You invited me here in good faith and I'm... I'm not above my base desires." He felt his face grow hotter still.

Freyja gently began to loosen Hadvar's grip on her. She leant back into his chest, their bodies flush against one another.

"You say that like it's something to be ashamed of." She replied. Hadvar opened his mouth to argue. "You will stay. That's an order, Captain."

Without another word, Freyja pried his hands away. The garment fell from her body with a loud thump. Hadvar sucked in a breath.

"Is it... customary for females to wear no undergarments beneath fine dresses?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Rikke assured me it was." The Dragonborn replied breathlessly.

Well... He'd never look at the Legate the same way.

"That's... Something I did not need to know!" He laughed loudly.

After a long moment of heated silence, his gaze never drifting from her perfect breasts, Hadvar finally found his tongue.

"If I am to stay..." He paused, "May I be so bold as to... touch you, Dragonborn?" He rasped, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Permission granted." Freyja all but gasped and he reached around her, grabbing a handful of flesh in each palm with a groan. He kneaded them eagerly, feeling sweat pooling on his skin and his shaft twitching to life.

The Dragonborn squirmed beneath his touch, pushing her bare buttocks backwards with intent. Her hands roamed, quickly ridding Hadvar of anything she could reach – his sword belt, his leather wrist guards... One piece at a time.

When his helmet clattered to the floor he immediately dipped to press his mouth against Freyja's neck.

"H-Hadvar…" She breathed, deliberately rubbing her body against him. He peppered kisses against her skin, tweaking and rolling her nipples gently between his thumb and forefinger. The Dragonborn shivered forcefully.

"Come - closer to the fire." Hadvar growled, his voice rough with passion. "It's too cold in here for a tiny female like yourself to be dis-robed."

He pushed her forwards gently, eyeing her soft curves and shapely behind as he did so. The Dragonborn muttered a few weak retorts but allowed him to guide her.

She sat obediently on a large fur rug in front of the fire. If Hadvar hadn't known better, he'd have sworn it was the skin of a Sabre Cat... He didn't want to think about how the delicate beauty in front of him had managed to obtain such a large hide.

"Your armour..." Freyja gazed up at him, her large sapphire eyes glassy in the firelight. "I want it off."

"In due time." Hadvar replied, kneeling before her.

"You're going to ignore an order from your superior?" She grinned wickedly, her eyes shimmering playfully. "I always knew you were naughty underneath that 'good-boy' façade of yours."

Hadvar leant across to kiss her neck, resting his weight on his strong arms and caging her body between them. Freyja sighed and closed her eyes, one arm looping over his shoulder to run fingers through his hair.

"I could obey you, if you wish Dragonborn." Hadvar licked her hammering pulse.

The woman crumpled beneath him, falling heavily to lie on her back. She squirmed to get comfortable, resting a long, elegant leg either side of his body so he knelt between them and holding her arms above her head. Hadvar barely contained a feral growl, realising she was relinquishing herself to him.

"...Just don't get power-hungry." She laughed.

"Power?" Hadvar lowered his head to kiss her breastbone, "I'm hungry for something else right now."

The Dragonborn arched up to him and he quickly latched a mouth over her right nipple. She gasped and he swirled his tongue around the peak, delighting when the flesh grew stiff. Hadvar switched breasts and coaxed the other nipple until it hard as well.

He ran rough palms down smooth thighs. Freyja rolled her hips to meet his touch and Hadvar kissed his way down her beautiful, toned torso.

When he placed hot kisses on her hip bones, he felt the Dragonborn's breath hitch. Hadvar pulled back to rub his face against her thighs, then pushed them apart and gazed at her sex hungrily. It was perfect, pink and just beginning to glisten with building arousal.

Wasting no time, Hadvar lowered his mouth to her. She jolted when he swept his tongue over her, dipping deep for a taste before pulling back and placing a hot, chaste kiss to her apex. Freyja's thighs tried to clamp closed, but he fought to keep them open.

Hadvar spread her wide, using his thumb to hold the sweet folds wider still. A few tentative licks were all it took until he located the swollen bundle of nerves he was seeking. The Dragonborn shook, tremors breaking out across her body, tense with desire.

When he covered her with his mouth and sucked, Freyja moaned. Seemingly shocked by her vocalisation, she clamped a hand over her mouth and giggled softly. Without taking his mouth away, Hadvar shot her an amused glance.

"I-I'm sorry..." She gasped, "It's just so good... So, so good!" Her head fell back. The Dragonborn sounded almost surprised... Hadvar couldn't contain his curiosity.

"You weren't expecting it to be?" He asked, pulling his mouth away just far enough to speak. Freyja pushed herself up on her elbows to look at him.

"I wasn't sure what to expect. I've read many a romantic tale about men kissing their women like this, but-"

"You haven't had a man do this for you before?" Hadvar raised his brows and swallowed, "You're... You're surely not a-"

"No, I've been with others." She answered, almost indignantly. "They've just never done this for me."

"Then they were poor lovers." Hadvar replied tersely before placing his mouth on her once more.

He had planned to tease her, to get her riled up with his mouth, then feel her climax around his shaft once he was inside her. No longer. He'd wrench an orgasm from her this way if it was the last thing he ever did. He'd make sure she never forgot.

Freyja slid down onto her back once more and bowed her body. Hadvar circled her clit with intent, holding her still as she trembled against him.

Her hand was once more clamped over her mouth as she fought to contain her strangled cries. Bringing a finger to her core, he probed her folds, pleased with how wet she had grown under his ministrations. The Dragonborn raised her hips, a silent request Hadvar could not deny.

He pressed a digit to her opening, sliding in with ease. He grunted when her inner walls tightened around the intrusion. Pushing deeper still, he knew Freyja hadn't lied when she claimed she was no virgin, but it couldn't have been more than one other man – she was tight, something he knew would drive him crazy later.

Hadvar pulled his digit free, only to gently replace it with two. The woman tensed at first, struggling to adapt to the extra appendage; he continued to work her with his mouth, keeping his fingers still inside her. It wasn't long before the Dragonborn was mewling and squeezing them - an invitation to push deeper.

Turning his hand over, so it the palm was facing upwards, Hadvar searched her body for the tell-tale ridged area marking her sweet-spot. When Freyja jolted beneath him he had to fight a smile, knowing he'd found it. Hadvar pressed firmer, massaging his digits against her from the inside, assaulting her with his mouth from the outside.

"Nnm, don't stop!" She cried from behind her hands, biting her bottom lip. With the Dragonborn's eyes closed, Hadvar was brave enough to gaze up at her; watching her. Her cheeks were flushed pink, sweat had beaded on her brow; her expression was tortured, but in a way that made Hadvar's shaft twitch. If he had ever doubted her enjoyment, he no longer did.

The Dragonborn sucked in a breath. She didn't say a word, but he felt her inner walls clamp down on his fingers momentarily before releasing and clenching rhythmically. She shivered forcefully, her toes curling as she rode out her orgasm.

Eventually, she pushed Hadvar away. He kissed her thigh to hide the small, self-satisfied smile he couldn't fight.

"Hadvar..." Freyja sighed, pulling her thighs together, her feet flat to the floor.

He sat up on his knees and started fumbling with the straps on his armour, eyeing her all the while. She licked her lips and grinned at him, her eyelids heavy as she squirmed on the rug, stretching her arms above her head.

The Dragonborn watched him undress, her eyes twinkling with mischief. She scooted forwards, close enough to wrap her legs around Hadvar's waist; then craned up to kiss his throat. His hands paused as his mind went blank for a few moments.

She giggled softly, enjoying the affect she had on him. She licked his jugular, peppered him with kisses and grazes of her teeth. Hadvar was overwhelmed by the desire to take her, to possess and own her.

He would start with her mouth.

He pulled away to remove his thick leather armoured vest. The Dragonborn lay back to give him room, her thighs still locked around him. Hadvar threw the armour away, beyond caring where it went so long as it was not in his way, and rested his weight on his arms on either side of the woman's body.

Freyja's hands were on him instantly. Hadvar shuddered when she stroked his chest down to his abs through the thin linen under-shirt, now damp with sweat. Her hands fell to his thighs and steadily trailed upwards; he remained on his knees, hunched over her, motionless and holding his breath.

The Dragonborn ran her hands up, all the way to his hips; slipping under the heavy pteruges of leather at his waist. She traced her fingertips where his legs met his hips before reaching around to scour his ass with her nails.

Barely holding in a groan, Hadvar pushed upright and tugged the linen under-shirt over his head. The Dragonborn sat up on a single elbow, her other hand trailing to pet Hadvar's arousal through his undergarments. His cock strained and twitched at her touch. She leant forward and swiped her pink tongue over each of his nipples.

As if the last of his restraint had snapped, Hadvar pushed her down so she was flat on her back. Her hands flew to the buckles keeping what remained of his armour on his body and began hastily untying them. He ran a rough palm through Freyja's hair and she held eye-contact for a long moment as he took in her beautiful face.

Hadvar's gaze dipped to her soft, pouting lips. She ran her tongue over them subconsciously and her face broke into a dazzling smile.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time," she whispered before he could move in any closer to kiss her.

"Oh?" Hadvar replied, surprising himself with the roughness of his voice. He cleared his throat. The Dragonborn pushed the skirt of pteruges down until the armour pooled at his knees. He kicked it away swiftly.

"I remember..." Freyja laughed softly, "I remember being grateful that one of my last sights of this world was such a handsome man. Yet I had regretted that all you would remember of me was my head rolling."

Hadvar winced.

"Then Alduin swept down and saved me, in a roundabout sort of way." She paused, her eyes glimmering with emotion, "You grabbed me and pulled me inside that building, claiming I'd follow you if I 'wanted to live'..."

"I think you'd be the one protecting me from the dragons these days, Sweet." Hadvar replied with a chuckle and Freyja blushed.

He too remembered that day well. He had regretted not having more power to stop the execution. Everyone who was at Helgen that day had known they'd accidentally captured a few innocents when they had raided the Stormcloak camp... They hadn't been in a position to risk freeing them, and he, only a Captain, hadn't been able to argue with Legate Rikke.

Freyja had been so scared, it had made Hadvar feel sick to his stomach. Her eyes had shone with tears and they'd all seen her quaking with fear as she got to her knees before the axe. Yet, when the dragon attacked and even the bravest of the Imperial Legion had fled like children, this delicate, tiny woman had stood her ground. He recalled being so confused by that – how she feared the swift demise of a beheading, but seemed more than ready to burn to death facing a dragon.

Hadvar smiled. He supposed that should have been his first clue that this woman was no ordinary maiden.

"And you took me to Riverwood to stay with your Uncle Alvor." Freyja grinned, clearly fond of the memory.

"You know I lived with them for a while after you left for Whiterun. They never stopped talking about you. He and Aunt Sigrid teased me mercilessly about bringing a woman back to meet them." Hadvar laughed.

"Well, I'm glad I made an impression at least." The Dragonborn tightened her legs around his waist, her expression growing softer. "I'm happy we managed to meet up again, Hadvar. Properly, I mean – not just in passing."

"As am I," Hadvar replied. The desire to kiss her loomed once more, but this time he didn't hesitate. He leant forward slowly, pressing his mouth to hers.

Freyja yielded, practically melting beneath him. She wrapped one arm tight around his neck, brushing his chest with the other and her pretty eyes fluttered shut.

They kissed for a long while beside the fire. It wasn't like anything Hadvar had ever experienced. There was no rushing, no urge to race to the finish line. It was lazy, almost disturbingly natural; like they'd been made to kiss like this forever.

With his neck and arms growing stiff, Hadvar gently scooped the Dragonborn from the floor up into his arms and onto his lap. He was upright, but still on his knees, supporting her weight with his hands tucked under her bottom. Freyja wrapped her legs tighter still, just her toes brushing the floor.

He could feel the heat from her body all over him, scorching him in all the right ways. Her soft breasts pressed against him, her naked sex a mere thrust away from his clothed, aching shaft. He shivered in spite of the roaring flames. They continued to kiss, tongues brushing and lips massaging one another.

"Would you..." The Dragonborn huffed between kisses, "Allow me to bestow the same gift on you, that you gave me?"

Hadvar paused, silently arguing with himself over what to do with the pretty girl first. When he didn't answer immediately, Freyja pulled her mouth away from his and latched onto his neck, suckling and nibbling it.

"Ah..." Hadvar sighed, "Y-you may do whatever you wish, but don't feel you owe me anything – I enjoyed our 'special kiss' just as much as you did, rest assured."

"I want to." The Dragonborn pressed her lips together and gazed hungrily at him.

"Then who am I to deny you anything?" Hadvar laughed, releasing her when she wriggled from his grasp. "Just... Don't expect it to be a lengthy ordeal..." He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed but allowing the woman to push him down onto his back nonetheless.

She straddled his hips, her stiff little nipples brushing against his chest. When Hadvar pulled her down into a scorching kiss, she sighed. The Dragonborn rubbed her palms over his skin, electrifying his nerves wherever she touched. He reached around, grasping and squeezing her perfect bottom with both hands.

Freyja pressed herself tight to him, panting between kisses. Hadvar ran a hand down the back of her thigh and back up, deliberately trailing his fingers across her sex on the upstroke. He nearly groaned when the digits came away damp and barely resisted pulling his undergarments away and sinking into her.

The Dragonborn must have sensed his desires. She slid out of his grasp, kissing and licking her way tortuously slowly down Hadvar's torso. He sat up on his elbows to watch her.

"Mm, you have a wonderful body..." She sighed.

"Likewise. You are even more perfect than I'd ever imagined." He replied, hips bucking of their own accord when Freyja dipped her tongue into his navel. Large glassy eyes flickered up to meet his own.

"You imagined my body, Hadvar?" Her mouth twitched mischievously and she flushed pink.

"More often than I'd care to admit." He grunted, biting down on his lip as the woman hooked her fingers beneath his undergarments and tugged them down, finally freeing his throbbing hard-on.

"Mm, I thought about you like that too." The Dragonborn suckled the head, dipping her tongue into the slit to collect the pre-come gathered there. Her mouth was so hot, it nearly finished him right there.

Just as quickly as it had started, her mouth was removed. Freyja grinned playfully and sat up to help remove Hadvar's undergarments completely before she was going to continue.

"Tease." He chuckled, helping her by kicking the scrap of linen off his legs.

"I'm terrible, hm?" She retorted, eagerly crawling back up Hadvar's body and settling between his thighs – eyes fixed on his shaft.

He sighed loudly when her hot mouth wrapped around him once more. She bobbed smoothly, confidently taking him in deeper and flicking her tongue against all the right places.

Hadvar couldn't shake the hollow, angry feeling in his gut, realising another man had clearly taught her (rather extensively) how to wrench pleasure from a man; but hadn't cared to respond in kind. He'd find out who that other partner had been one day, and pay him a little visit. No one could treat a woman as beautiful, gentle and courageous as Freyja badly and get away with it. No, Hadvar would ensure the man paid for his mistreatment.

A strange wave of tenderness hitting him and he reached out to gently stroke the Dragonborn's cheek, surprised when she closed her eyes and leant into his touch. Hadvar then carefully ran his fingers through her hair, gathering the golden strands together.

With her hair held out of her way, Freyja quickened her pace. Hadvar groaned out loud and he felt her lips curve into a smile around his shaft. Seemingly spurred on, she sucked him harder and more insistently, using one of her warm palms to stroke him whilst the other fondled his aching balls.

"Nn, how is it that you know exactly what I like?" He asked with a breathless laugh.

"I was thinking the same when you were licking at me. Is it good? I'm doing it... right?" She replied, quickly placing her mouth back on him.

"Good?" Hadvar grunted, "Gods, it's too good... Y-you need to stop, else I'll be denied the chance to … Nng... I need to be inside you." He rasped.

He had fully prepared to fight the Dragonborn over the issue. She'd seemed so keen on pleasing him, he was certain he'd be subjected to that stubborn streak of hers; but to Hadvar's surprise, she relinquished her hold on him immediately and crawled back up his body to lie on his chest once again.

Long legs spread themselves over his hips and he nearly yelled out when he felt warm, moist flesh press against the head of his cock.

"W-wait..." He groaned, pulling her away from him in a show of restraint he hadn't know he possessed. Freyja looked down at him, eyes wide with surprise.

"Is something wrong?" She panted.

"No, of course not... There's just – there's no rush." Hadvar explained, taking the Dragonborn gently by the hips and rolling her over until she was lying on her back with him on his side next to her.

Before she could utter another word, he leant down and covered her mouth with his own. Freyja reached up and rested her hand on the back of Hadvar's head, like she never wanted him to pull away.

He wasn't sure he could have, even if he had wanted to.

Their tongues rolled and tasted one another and he petted her hair with one hand, the other draping over her narrow waist to rub appraisingly up and down the wide curve of her hip.

Soon she was gasping and clawing gently at his back. The Dragonborn shuffled her hips forward until she could lock her leg up over Hadvar's hip. He ran his hands down her back, revelling in the arching of her lower back and full, soft buttocks.

"Touch me..." She quivered against him and he was powerless to resist.

Hadvar stroked his fingertips lightly over her sex at first; teasing her with the lightest touch possible. When she began to undulate her hips, he probed deeper – delighting in the growing wetness he found there.

He gathered moisture on his digits, using Freyja's own arousal to lubricate his motions when he rubbed her clit gently. She rocked her hips back and forth, aiding his movements; subtly guiding him to where she wanted to be touched.

Their kiss grew more and more feverish. Hadvar's shaft throbbed – the sensation was on the verge of physically painful, but he remained diligent in his determination to prepare his woman properly.

'His woman'. He realised with a start. He wanted that now, more than ever.

"Hadvar!" Freyja cried, attempting to pull him on top of her. "Please... I'm ready now."

"Alright, patience Sweet." He chuckled, rolling over, taking care not to crush her beneath him – though he doubted she was as delicate as she appeared. The Dragonborn spread her thighs eagerly and blood pounded noisily in Hadvar's ears.

He grasped her legs and pushed them back, until they would go no further. He swallowed thickly, entranced by her slick core, bared to him. Freyja reached behind her head and grabbed a fist full of the rug to steady herself.

Sensing her impatience, Hadvar quickly settled into a comfortable position - on his knees between her legs - and held the head of his cock to her entrance. The Dragonborn lifted her hips to meet him and he pushed forwards slowly.

She was unbearably tight, despite his preparations, but Hadvar was proud to have gotten her so wet for him that he slid in surprisingly effortlessly.

Freyja groaned, the most delicious sound he'd ever heard, and she reached up for him. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck and tugged him down to kiss her – forcing Hadvar to release her to support his weight on his arms.

Her legs relaxed and immediately wrapped tight around his body like a snake. She locked her ankles and used hidden strength to pull him deeper inside her body. Now it was his turn to groan.

He could bear it no longer. Hadvar pressed himself tight against the Dragonborn and began rocking his hips back and forth. She rose to meet his thrusts, grinding her clitoris against his pubic bone.

"Gods, woman." Hadvar growled between deep, passionate kisses.

"Feels... so good." Freyja licked at his lips, coaxing another kiss from him.

They continued to kiss, their clammy bodies pressed tightly to one another as they rocked towards orgasm.

The Dragonborn had grown so wet, Hadvar didn't need to feel her to know it – he could hear it every time he thrust back and forth. Her beautiful face was pinker than he'd ever seen it and sweat beaded on her brow. Somehow, she made sweating look good.

"I can't last out much longer..." He gasped, slowing his thrusts in a weak attempt to preserve his stamina. Freya dug her nails into his muscled back so hard, he was sure there would be red welts left behind.

"Not yet." She replied, her voice rough with passion. Hadvar kissed and sucked at her neck, getting new thrills every time she gasped and moaned breathlessly in his ear.

Desperation spiking to a fever-pitch, Hadvar managed to claw his way back from the Dragonborn's vice-like grip to sit upright. The new angle felt so unbearably good it nearly made his eyes roll into the back of his head, but he fought on regardless. This time, she didn't attempt to reach for him; instead she dropped her legs from around his waist, supporting one with her arm. The other fell wide as she spread herself to him.

Freyja's mouth was open as she struggled to regain her breath. At first glance, her eyes had been closed but when he looked back at her, he found her gazing up at him. Her eyes watered, shimmering in the haze of passion.

"Hadvar..." Nothing about the way she'd said his name was a question and yet he felt as though it had been, somehow. She gingerly raised the arm that wasn't supporting her leg to his arm, gripping his bicep gently.

Hadvar shifted all his weight onto the arm she was holding so he could use his free hand to brush her hair away from her face.

"Freyja." He replied with certainty, before pressing a crushing kiss to her lips.

Her nails dug into his arm and he pounded home with earnest.

She ground up against him with renewed fervour, desperately pushing herself to the point of no return. As soon as Hadvar felt her muscles clench around him, he knew he was undone.

He managed to bite out a curse or two before he spent, shooting jet after hot jet into her body. He shuddered forcefully and struggled to regain his breath. Then, just as he believed nothing could come close to feeling this good ever again, Freyja began to climax around him.

"T- TIID KLO... UL!" She shouted hoarsely, barely managing to get the words out.

Hadvar felt a force physically tugging him backwards, until he felt like the world would speed right past him, whilst he remained still. His heart pounded heavily in his chest, slowing, slower – until he feared it would stop altogether.

The usually brief, wonderful ache of orgasm became a prolonged, mind-blowing state of being as the world and everything in it crept to a standstill...

Then, in a rush it was over. The brief tether holding the universe stationary snapped and Hadvar was thrown back into the moment with a crash. His head spun and he felt his heart racing back to its once frantic pace. He gasped a lungful of air.

The Dragonborn wrapped her legs tight around him, forcing his cock deeper inside her. She jerked and quivered in Hadvar's arms, whimpering before sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

He grunted, so shot full of endorphins he barely felt her savage bite. Hadvar thrust leisurely, milking the very last drops out of both their bodies as the pleasure began to ebb.

"Ooh..." The Dragonborn rasped, fanning her face with her hand. When her limbs slackened around him, Hadvar regretfully pulled free from her body and shifted to lay beside her on the rug.

"W-what did you do?" Hadvar asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh good, you felt it too?" The Dragonborn replied with a giggle, "Just another party-trick. You're welcome."

"Woman..." He sighed.

They both lay flat on their backs, staring at the elaborately carved ceiling. Only their gradually steadying breaths broke the silence.

"I always wondered why they bothered to decorate ceilings. Now I understand." Freyja quipped. Hadvar started laughing.

"I'd never thought about it." He replied, turning to look at the beautiful woman beside him. Her eyes were already on him and he felt his heart pound.

"We should go back to the party." The Dragonborn didn't hide how unappealing she found the idea, her nose wrinkling.

"We should." Hadvar agreed, yet neither of them made any attempt to get up. Another few moments of heavy silence passed over them before he spoke again.

"Though, I suppose we've already missed the burning of the effigy..."

"What else is there to see? The effigy is the main event, right? No one will notice if we're not there for the after-party." She replied, that mischievous sparkle returning to impossibly blue eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised if everyone has already begun to head home." Hadvar nodded, feeling more and more convinced by their reasoning. If he were honest, at that moment in time if she had asked him to resign from the Imperial Legion all together, he might have done it.

"It would just be a waste of time getting re-dressed." Freyja nodded determinedly and grinned, rolling over onto her front and resting on her elbows.

She was so captivating, Hadvar nearly forgot to breathe; her hair was messy and tousled in just the right way, her cheeks still flushed with passion and her lips swollen from the attention he'd paid them.

"...Why are you staring at me like that?" The Dragonborn inquired.

"I like looking at you. I haven't seen you without a helmet on for so long... I didn't think it was possible for you to get more beautiful than when I met you at Helgen, but you've proven me wrong." He answered honestly. It made no sense to deny his feelings now, whilst he was lying naked after making love to her.

Freyja threw him a sceptical look, but smiled regardless. She punched him playfully and Hadvar rolled onto his side to drape an arm across her body.

"Hadvar..." The Dragonborn paused, looking thoughtful, "I don't want to go so long without you again. Ever." Her eyes had a hard edge now and he almost laughed; the stubborn streak had finally raised its head and he couldn't have been happier.

"Then stop being so successful. Progress any further up the ranks and you'll start making me look bad." He grinned and petted her hair. "Even as a Captain, I don't get any say in where I'm stationed. I wish I could tell you I'll never leave your side ever again but-"

"You'd need a Legate to authorise that kind of decision?" Freyja filled in. Hadvar nodded, alarmed when he saw the woman's lips curl.

"What? What are you hiding?" He asked.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you you've just made love to the newest Legate of the Imperial Legion?" She blushed and looked at her hands, but her face sported a wide grin.

There was a pause.

"They promoted you?" Hadvar asked, stunned.

"I haven't officially been given the title yet; the ceremony is sometime soon. Tullius assures me it will be the highest priority. I don't care about the title though. All I could think of was you; how being a Legate meant I could keep you with me. That's why I took the position."

Hadvar was so proud, so overjoyed... He pressed a firm kiss against her lips. The Dragonborn kissed him back with mirrored ferocity.

"You're officially relieved of your 'good boy' duties now, you know." She whispered, setting him aflame all over again. "Does having 'relations' with a superior officer get you hot, Hadvar?"

He groaned, leaning in to kiss her again. She pulled away before he could.

"I have just the thing for that... FO!" She cackled playfully.

Hadvar yelped, her breath turning to ice before his eyes. The chill bit into his skin and he jolted upright.

"You little witch!" He chuckled, throwing the Dragonborn - who was now laughing hysterically - onto her back and rolled himself on top of her. She parted her thighs for him immediately and shot him a tender look.

"Always full of surprises..." He whispered and smiled.


End file.
